The Griffin
by J.I.Hojnacki
Summary: Kel goes for a ride and gets a follower then later on she meets her follower which turns out to be the griffin she took care of when she was a squire. Please R&R. K/D! Is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. If it is good bad or whatever. Also i couldnt think of any names for the griffin so if you have any suggestions please tell me and i will add a name. Also this will probablly be a one shot. I hope you like it. Also this story is dedicated to Kari of Mindelan for helping to get started. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me the characters and setting belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.**

Kel rode into the forest on Peachblossom and went towards a clearing she knew about that was deep in the forest. Once she got there she picketed Peachblossom and went to sit by the stream. _It's a nice day out_ she thought. _It's good to get away from all of the stiffness of court. Away from the conservatives and all of the stuck up ladies._

She decided to go for a swim to cool off on the hot summer day. She laid her tunic, shirt, and breeches on a rock. She got in the water and just relaxed but she made sure her glaive and bow were within easy reach. She didn't want any surprises.

A few minutes later Kel saw a shadow cross over the water. But when she looked up she didn't see anything. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances so she got out of the water and put her clothes back on. She went to go pick up her glaive and bow when she saw the shadow again.

She looked up sharply and saw a griffin flying overhead. Kel relaxed a little bit when she saw it because she knew that griffins were peaceful and didn't attack without reason. She was just happy it wasn't a hurrok.

Looking at the sun she realized that a couple of candlemarks must have passed and that she should be getting back to the palace before anyone started to worry.

As she rode she saw the griffin twice more. When she got back to the palace she groomed Peachblossom and then started up for the mess hall for dinner. On her way up she spotted a familiar person with black hair. She ran up to catch up with him. "Hey Dom," she said when she was beside of him.

"Hey Kel. Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Oh, I was in the forest."

"How come?"

"I didn't want to stay at the palace. I just needed to get away for awhile."

"Oh. Well next time you do please invite me. I don't like just hanging around the palace all day. Especially with Meathead around."Dom laughed. Kel thought about inviting him and how she had gone swimming and almost blushed. Thankfully her mask hid it. Though it did make her sad that her 6 year crush didn't return her feelings. She grinned at him.

"What did he do today then?"

"Well, first he came over to my rooms to recite poetry about his beloved blossom to me. Then at lunch he gave me a lecture on how I should act more mature. Just because I threw a roll at him because he was sitting there sighing about Yuki. So I've been hiding from him all day. Then I went looking for you to see if I could hide out in your rooms or if you would challenge him to a joust. Then I couldn't find you and I thought that something had happened to you and that you needed a big strong sergeant like me to help you."

"It sounds like you had a fun day today," she said with a laugh, "And I'm sorry, but I don't need saving. However I will gladly challenge our beloved Meathead to a joust. I need the practice anyway."

"Great! You just made my day. Now I get to see him get pounded by a lovely lady."

"Dom, I am no lady. Why do you call me that?"

"Oh, but you are to me, O Great Protector."

"Dom! Quit calling me that silly name."

"Fine, my dear Keladry."

"Domitian! Stop it right now or I will challenge you too."

"Yes Kel."He said, fear written all over his face. By now they had reached the mess hall, so they went over to get their food. When they saw Neal sitting at a table with Owen they went to join them.

Once they sat down Neal said, "Kel, where have you been all day? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was in the forest."

"Oh."

"Neal, eat your vegetables."

"Yes Mother." Neal looked at his vegetables with disgust. Reluctantly he stabbed at a few and reluctantly put them in his mouth. Dom and Owen laughed at him.

"You two, too. Eat them." Kel ordered. "Oh and Neal."

"Yes."

"You are going to joust me after dinner. No excuses, no exceptions."

"But... what...why?"He finally got out. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you recited your horrible poetry to Dom and then you gave him a lecture on how he should act more mature when you were thinking about Yuki. You shouldn't be talking about actiong mature. _That_ is why you are jousting with me." She stated.

Neal grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid complaining cousin who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Had to go tell his crush.' Luckily Kel didn't hear the last part as she had gotten up to throw her food away. But Dom had heard him.

"Meathead, she is not my crush!" he hissed. "Besides, even if she was she wouldn't like me that way."

Kel came back and sat down. "Don't worry Neal," said Owen. "It will be a jolly joust."

"That is unless Kel beats you to a pulp." Dom muttered **(thanks Rowena for sugggesting I add this. I love it!)**

Kel saw someone walking over to their table but she couldn't make out who it was. When she got closer she saw that is was Daine. "Kel," the wild mage said, "Please come with me."

Kel looked at her in confusion and got up to follow her. "Neal don't forget about our joust." She reminded him and followed Daine out the door."

Daine and Kel walked down to the practice courts where Kel was shocked to see a griffin. "Wait, why is there a griffin down there? One has been following me all day." She told Daine

"Do you not recognize him?" Daine asked.

"Do you meant to say that that this griffin is the one I took care of when I was a squire."

"Yes," Daine replied. "I saw him the other day and he recognized wanted to thank you for taking care of him."

They had reached the practice courts now and stood near the griffinA crowd had begun to gather around him but he didn't seem to mind. The griffin chose that moment to look up wand when he spotted Kel he flew over and landed right in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"He says, 'thank you for saving me from the centaur and taking care of me. You may pet me if you like. I don't mind-it felt good when I was young.'" Daine relayed to Kel.

Kel smiled at him and reached out a hand to stroke his head. "You didn't seem to like it with all the noise you made."

Daine concentrated, telling the griffin Kel's message. "He says, 'I didn't like to be handled, but I am grateful for what you did and I was wondering it I coukd take you for a ride." She translated for Kel.

"I would love to but I don't like heights at all." Kel told him.

"He says 'I know, but I won't fly high so hop on'"With that he bent down 'til he was kneeling in front of heron his front legs. Kel gingerly on and he too off. There was a loud gasp that came from the crowd below. Kel looked down ans saw Dom, Neal, and Owen coming out of the mess hall. They looked up and when they saw her their mouths dropped open. She smiled at then and waved. The griffin flewover them and and up over the castle.

**Please Review and make my day! :)**

**A/N I edited this story with the help of my beta, Rowena of Naxen. I would like to thank all who have reviewed so far and for suggeting that I get a beta. Also thank you Rowena for catching my mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I finally got this posted. Sorry about the delay but the docX thing wasn't working so I couldn't get my story back from Rowena(it's not your fault). Anyway thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! About the griffins name, it is the Latin form of griffin and I couldn't think of a name so I just went to a name sight and searched griffin and found that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kel looked down at the palace and then looked quickly up again. _It's okay,_ she thought. _The griffin isn't going to let me fall. At least I sure hope he doesn't-then I won't be able to duel Neal._

Kel could feel the air tousling her hair and she got to see the grounds of the palce before her first hand other than on a map and it took her breath away. After going back over the palace again he flew around the practice courts then landed. After landing Kel got off of him and turned around to face him. "Thank you," She said, "That was wonderful. I really enjoyed it."

"He says it was the least he could do. He has to go now because his mate is probably looking for him. He says that he hopes to see you in the future." Daine translated for Kel.

At that moment Neal, Owen, and Dom came up behind her. "Um, Kel?" Dom asked "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes. He is the griffin I took care of as a squire." She told them.

"Oh, um, Kel…" Kel heard Daine say. When she looked over at Daine she was blushing.

_What could she be blushing at? _"What is it?"

"Um... never mind." Daine said. _Okay,_ _well,_that _was weird I wonder what it was that she wanted to say. Something is going on here._

Daine abruptly walked away, pulling Neal along behind her. Kel turned to face Dom. "So, do you want to practice with me while I wait for Neal to come back and joust?"

Dom looked over at her and replied, "Sure. You never know, Meathead might not even show up."

Kel grinned at him. "Oh don't worry, he will. He knows the consequences if he doesn't. Why don't you go grab a practice sword and then we can start."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daine, what's wrong?" Neal asked me as I dragged him away from Kel, Neal, and the griffin, Gruffydd.

Daine turned Neal around to face her. "Look, the griffin told me that he believes Kel and Dom are in love, and now that I look at them it sure does look like they are. Don't you agree? We need to figure out a way to get them together."

Neal looked over at Kel and Dom. "He's right. I've noticed it too. But they are both too stubborn for their own good to ever admit their feelings. Does Gruffydd have any plan to get them to admit their feelings?"

"Yes," she replied, "he has a couple. But we aren't going to be able to do them on our own. We are going to need help. I think that we'll need Yuki, Raoul, and Numair, because we'll need some magic. Alanna will want to get in on it too, I'm sure. I think that's it. If you can think of anyone else who could help, tell them about it. Now let's go round everyone up."

"Wait! Before we do anything I have to go and joust with Kel." When Daine raised her eyebrows, Neal explained. "It's my punishment for something I said to Dom. Anyway, if I don't go it will be jousting and glaive and sword practice too. And let me tell you, getting pounded three times by Kel with long sticks is not fun. I just end up being sore and hurt."

Daine grinned at him. "Alright, but afterwards come to my rooms and we can start this." She told him. _I am so glad I won't ever be on the receiving end of Kel's weapons the -_ _way Neal puts it, it sounds like it hurts. But then again Neal is known to be dramatic. Oh well. _She sighed and walked away to her rooms.

**Shadow's cat: Thx for being my first reviewer and suggesting I get a beta!**

**Eden C.: Thx for explaining your story I understand it now. Also thx for reviewing my story and I'm glad that you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy with school work and soccer. Also never expect an update on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday because that is when I have soccer and won't be able to update. **

**Anyways thanks to my two reviewers Kari of Mindelan and Yreva13! Oh and Yreva13 Gruffydd is the griffin's name. I would like more than two reviews this time. PLEASE!!! They make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!!!**

**_Also if you have any suggestions please tell. My story is not prewritten I am just making it up as I go so please tell me what you think about it or what I should add because I'm not quite sure how to continue this._**

Kel laughed as she watched Neal go flying off his horse's back for the seventh time that day.

"Ugh! Kel, that is _it_! I'm _done_!" He yelled, jumping up and dusting off his breeches. Kel looked over at him and saw that he was exhausted.

"Fine," she called to him. "You can leave now. I got enough practice for today." Neal walked away with as much dignity as he could muster, which wasn't much, given the aches and pains that come from jousting with a Lady Knight. Kel got off Peachblossom and walked him over to the stables to clean him up. When she was done she saw Dom leaning against the entryway. He caught her eye and flashed her a perfect smile. Kel's stomach did a flip. _Stop it, _she scolded herself. _It's not like he's interested in you, so_ _just get over him already!_

Kel walked over to him as he said, "Kel, I think you finally taught Neal a lesson. When I saw him leaving he didn't look to happy." Dom told her. Then his face screwed up as if trying to figure something out and continued, "But then for some reason he got this huge grin on his face and he started skipping off down the path."

"That's odd. Why would he want to be skipping after I pounded him in practice? Maybe he was going to see Yuki. Do you know what direction he was headed to?"

"Over to where the private rooms are, like Daine's and Alanna's. But I don't know why would he would be going to see Daine, and if he was going to see Alanna I highly doubt that he would be skipping happily to her rooms."

Kel shrugged. "Well, I'm off to go wash and then go to bed, so I guess I'll see you later Dom." Kel began to walk towards her rooms.

"Wait!" She heard Dom yell.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

Dom looked like he was arguing with himself. "I... well... never mind." He trailed off. With that Dom turned on his heel and strode off towards the King's Own's Barracks, leaving behind a very confused Kel.

_Stupid Dom, stupi!_ _You shouldn't have even opened your mouth. Now she probably thinks you're and__idiot. _Dom sighed, his thoughts a whirl. _Why __can't_ _I just tell her how I feel without clamming up__? __This is so frustrating. _Dom flung himself on his bed and lay there, thinking about Kel.

Neal was walking down the hall towards Alanna's room when Daine came out of her room with Numair behind her. "Daine! Numair! Wait up!" He shouted to them. They turned around to look at him. Once Neal was beside them they all started walking again.

"So, where are you guys headed to?" He asked them.

"To Alanna's room to tell her about Gruffydd's plans for Kel and Dom. Is that where you're going too?" Daine asked him.

Neal nodded in reply. By that time they had reached Alanna's door, and Numair was reaching out to knock when Alanna flung open the door, her sword in one hand, her bow across her back and Raoul right behind her. "Well," she said. "Isn't this a lovely surprise. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she paused, surveying the three of them, and then said "I'm not going to hurt you, Nealan, so quit backing away!" Neal still wasn't sure about that so he just didn't move at all.

"Kel." Was all Daine said in reply to Alanna's question.

"What about her?" Raoul asked.

"May we come in and talk about it?" Neal suggested.

Alanna turned around and went back inside with Numair, Daine and Neal following her. When they were all inside Raoul shut the door and sat down at Alanna's desk. "So, what is this all about?" Alanna inquired.

"Kel and Dom." Neal told them.

"Can you be more specific?" Alanna asked impatiently.

"Plans and a griffin."

"That still isn't specific."Alanna said, frustrated. "Now stop being dramatic and tell us what you came here to tell us."

"Neal be quiet and let me tell them." Daine told him. "What Neal was getting at was that the griffin that Kel took care of as a squire, whose name is Gruffydd, came to me today and asked to speak with Kel. So I got Kel and brought her to him because he had wanted to thank her for taking care of him. He took her on a ride while Meathead, here, Dom, and Owen had come out. When Gruffydd brought Kel back down they had made it over to us. Gruffydd had made an interesting observation – something that I never would have noticed without him pointing it out, but now that he has it _is_pretty obvious. He said that Kel and Dom love each other but are each too stubborn to admit it. He thinks that we should get them together since they _are_ perfect for each other."


	4. Author's Note MUST READ!

OK I'm sorry if you were expecting an update but this announcement must be made. I know I hate them too.

OK so I reaaaaaly need some ideas for this story if you want it to continue. Now if you don't please tell me if I can change anything to make it better. You can either PM me or post a review I don't care just tell me what you think and any ideas/changes.

Thanks for taking your time to read this. Also it might be a while before I update because of school and soccer and volleyball.


End file.
